everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilura Goya
Lilura Goya is the successor to the witch from The Fisherman and his Soul by Oscar Wilde. Most people regard her as the 'nice' one of Reina's Clique. She identifies as Roybel for unknown reasons. Character Personality Lilura has a lot of positive traits that make her appear rather pleasant at first glance. She's open, friendly and laid back, which makes her very likable. However despite her sociable nature, Lilura isn't what you'd consider 'nice.' She is completely uninhibited with her speech, and will say whatever she's thinking regardless of how unpleasant it is. Brutally honest isn't quite correct, she barely acknowledges if anything she says is hurtful or not. She is also quite a sly person who's very adept at manipulating situations to her advantage. She frequently tries to get away with things by playing the victim, getting others to interfere and defend her from others anger. Lilura is all about appearances. She excels in trickery and presentation, always seeming to know what to say or who to say it to, to make a lie convincing. Although it doesn't seem that way, she has carefully cultivated her image, making her seem more put together and richer than she is. Its effectiveness is unclear, since others consider her extremely fake, or at the very least shallow. It's difficult to separate the lies from the truth, which makes her a bit unreadable and incoherent to others. Although she's quite confident on the surface, she's a bit of a coward who actively avoids any sort of stressful situations, for fear of getting into trouble. She's also rather lazy. She lacks major ambitions, and rarely seems to try at things that don't seem very important, like schoolwork. While she proves herself very proactive when it comes to things that interest her, and is certainly highly opportunistic, she rarely follows through with what she's doing, and can often be a bit sloppy. Lilura has trouble remaining motivated. She's very selfish in her actions and behaviour and likes to do things that benefit her, but she's also very reliant on other's approval. Lilura desperately wants to be liked by others, and doesn't know how to deal with that. She does things for herself because she doesn't know how to help others, or even if she should help them, as a villain student. When it comes down to it, she can't decide whether to publically revoke her destiny so people will start seeing her as good, or whether to keep being a villain because others care so much about following destiny. This leads her to being a fence sitter, trying to befriend both sides, while being rather noncomittal. Her personal views and opinions seem vague and rather arbitrary, even when she's disagreeing with others. When it comes to forming long term relationships, she doesn't have much confidence in herself. When she looks at relationships, all she sees is the fact that they will inevitably end, and that ending will be negative, whether it be because of an argument or simply being discarded. She treats all her relationships lightheartedly, and constantly feels the need to either impress them through gimmicks or to establish how useful and necessary knowing her is, to 'renew' the person's interest. Lilura feels like others see her as a gimmick first, and therefore she has to be entertaining. Lilura is very desperate for attention. She is constantly trying to find people to date and to befriend to fill her life and avoid dealing with her own insecurities. Even though she's aware they will end, she still does it, looking for short term comfort. Hobbies Social Media Appearance Her clothing motifs include peacock feathers, magical sigils and summoning circles and tarot cards. Fairy tale –The Fisherman and his Soul How the Story Goes How does Lilura come into it? Lilura is the daughter of one of the witch's covenmates. Apparently she was some lady's firstborn who she traded in exchange for power... or something. Lilura doesn't really know the whole story. Either way she was raised with a network of slightly culty moms and a demon father figure who'd pop up occasionally. She was generally a good fit for the role and the Storybook of Legends picked her. Parallels *Lilura wears yellows, greens and purples, earthy colours, meant to contrast with the mermaid's links to the sea. *Her hair is naturally red, like the original witch's hair. Relationships Family 'Friends' Reina Maledi Although they're known as friends and hang out together, Lilura could not tell you how she feels about Reina. Although she acts very friendly towards Reina, there is no emotional connection between them. She doesn't hate her (although she thinks Reina's an objectively terrible person) but they haven't done anything to form an actual bond either. If Reina suddenly left and their friendship stopped, she'd be frustrated, sure, but then again if Reina suddenly started crying and opening up to her, it would be very uncomfortable. They've known each other a while, but they're not friends. Nobelle Fox Aquaintances Pet Growing up, Lilura has always had a deep deep love of small furry mammals, and this holds true even at Ever After High. Lilura's pet is a sable mask ferret named Chanel. Chanel is usually allowed to run loose within Lilura's dorm room, and she's very particular about him getting to play outside at least once a day. Lilura also has a tendency to bundle him in a baggy sweater or a cosy handbag and smuggle him into morning classes with her. When he's noticed she claims he's a familiar. Romance Gallery Lils-byhidden.png Lilurabasic-byhidden.png Squadgoals-byhidden.jpeg Lilsconceptart-byhidden.jpeg|Concept art! Trio-byhidden.jpeg Squadgoals-byhidden.png Trivia *Lilura is a Basque name meaning enchantment. *Goya is a reference to the artist Francisco Goya, who amidst his other works had multiple pertaining to witchcraft. **Some design elements, like her horns and laurels are directly taken from his painting Witches' Sabbath. Category:Characters Category:The Fisherman and his Soul Category:Bisexual Category:Spanish Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Hidden's ocs